


Hey Mickey!

by ssullinss



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssullinss/pseuds/ssullinss
Summary: Ian cooks Mickey breakfast.





	Hey Mickey!

He hears a growl and doesnt know where its coming from. Then its silent. After a couple minutes the growling is back.  
What? We dont even have a pet.  
Ian opens his eyes to find out where the growling is coming from. After listening closely he starts to silently laugh. Its mickeys stomach.  
Ian decides that he better get up and cook the poor boy something so hes not to cranky when he wakes up. He gets up and puts on some boxers and goes into the kitchen.  
Its completely silent in the Milkovich house not counting Iggy's loud ass snores. That means he has the kitchen to himself for a little while. He takes out the pancake mix and makes the batter and whipe those are cooking he gets the eggs out.  
"Hey mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey mickey! Hey mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey mickey!"  
Ian starts to sing his favorite song, since him and Mickey started dating, and dancing along to it while cooking breakfast  for everyone. Hes slightly shaking his butt and head while singing, " You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey!" He filps the pancakes and does a wiggle, "'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey!" While he's scrambling the last of the eggs he hears a soft "what the fuck are you doing?"  
He spins around and sees Mickey standing at the enterance of the kitchen looking the most beautiful hes ever looked. Hes only wearing Ians boxers, which means they are to big on him, his hair is messy and sticking up in every direction. Hes rubbing his eyes and yawns at the same time.  
Ian can feel his heart double in size from being filled with love for him. All he can do is stare at him.  
"Uh, hello? Asked a question. You gonna answer or just stand there all fucking day?"  
Ian smiles and just goes back to his combination of singing, dancing, and cooking his man breakfast.  
"Hey mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey mickey!"  
He sets a plate of pancakes and eggs and a cup of coffe at the table walks over to Mickey. Ian kisses him lightly on the lips and guides him over to it while singing in his ear.  
"You're retarded you know that firecrotch?" Mickey accuses, but Ian can see the small smile on his lips.


End file.
